


we were something

by mauxre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Chance Meetings, F/M, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, no bitter feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauxre/pseuds/mauxre
Summary: “we were something, don’t you think so? rosé flowing with your chosen family, and it would’ve been sweet, if it could’ve been me.”— in which a chance reunion with miya osamu gave you some much wanted peace.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	we were something

**Author's Note:**

> listen to: **the 1** by taylor swift
> 
> this was the second song i heard from the album and i always wished i heard it a few years earlier. would’ve saved me a lot of bitter feelings :3

You were off to a rough start.

Waking up an hour after your alarm went off, burning your last pieces of toast, forgetting to turn on the coffee maker, and just barely making it inside the train’s doors only to find that all seats were taken — needless to say, it was one of your less than stellar mornings.

“Excuse me, I think ya dropped this…”

Spinning on your heels with wide eyes, you stared down at the outstretched hand in front of you holding out your company ID.

Great. Only _you_ would lose the most essential object in your job in the middle of a bad morning.

“Thank you so much! I didn’t even notice I dropped it,” you uttered, taking the wretched ID from the stranger’s hand and properly pinned it on your top before glancing up at your mystery lifesaver.

Oh. _Oh._

“‘Samu?” You asked incredulously.

“Oh, so it _is_ you,” Miya Osamu grinned, looking at you with a familiar expression. And by familiar, you meant nostalgic. And by nostalgic, you meant warm. And by warm, you meant _happy._

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad morning, after all?

“You’re… How… Why are you here in Tokyo?”

“Wow, that’s all ya have to say to an old friend?” He chuckled, his eyes crinkling around the corners and you tried not to curse at the traitorous butterflies fluttering in your stomach. After all, he called himself an old _friend_. You certainly didn’t have any business feeling flustered. “No ‘good to see ya’ or ‘how are ya’?”

You laughed warmly at the playful banter. This was _nice_. It was great to see him teasing and joking around with you as if your relationship hadn’t ended badly a few years prior. “Look in the mirror, ‘Samu. What was the first thing you said to me again?”

“Touché.”

The two of you shared a laugh just as the train arrived abruptly at one of its stops, and you had to grip one of the handles to keep from falling forward.

Because god knows what would happen if you _accidentally_ stumbled onto Osamu’s broad chest.

After a few seconds of shuffling around to adjust to the new passengers, the two of you relaxed into a comfortable silence as the train moved again.

“So,” you broke it first. “You? In Tokyo? What’s the story?”

“I’m visitin’ ‘Tsumu for the week.”

“Oh, yeah,” you hummed at the mention of the blonde twin, who you unfortunately hadn’t kept in contact with over the years. “The Jackals are here for a fan event, right?”

“Yup. What about you? Tokyo doin’ ya good?”

“Yes, actually,” you beamed at him, thankful that he was the one who brought up the topic because you never would’ve had the guts to initiate a conversation about the very reason the two of you broke up in the first place. “It’s a lot different from back home in Hyogo, but it’s a good kind of different.”

“No regrets?” He asked you, eyes twinkling, and it was as if those very same eyes hadn’t ever looked at you with disgust all those years ago when you had chosen your career over your relationship.

“No regrets,” you smiled. And you meant it.

“I’m glad,” he smiled in return. And he meant it.

There was no doubt in your mind that the two of you used to be very much in love back then. But as reality had dramatically taught the two of you back in high school, young love was _never_ enough. Chalk it up to naivety, immaturity, priorities, and career decisions. But overall, the fact remained that both of you entered a relationship at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Now, though, was a different story.

You stared at Osamu, observing the way he was more relaxed now. His shoulders noticeably a lot lighter, his eyes a lot less unmotivated, and his overall body language just a bit more welcoming. He was obviously not that same eighteen year old boy anymore and maybe, just _maybe_ , things between the two of you would work out this time around?

“Say, ‘Samu,” you started, fidgeting with your fingers. “Do you maybe wanna grab coffee tomor—”

His phone went off just as you were talking. Smiling softly at you in apology, he held a finger up and unlocked his phone with a gentle smile.

A rare smile. And it didn’t even take you two seconds to know the reason behind it.

You waited patiently for him to finish with his business, and as soon as he locked his phone again, you gave him a soft, genuine smile.

“Who’s the lucky girl?”

There was no way you could’ve missed his phone’s wallpaper, and judging by the fact that he had his arm wrapped affectionately around a pretty looking woman while they both smiled at the camera, you realized that things between the two of you _still_ wouldn’t work this time around. And they probably never would.

But, surprisingly enough, you weren’t too bummed about it.

“You caught that, huh,” he chuckled, pocketing his phone. “I met her through ‘Tsumu, actually. She’s really great, we’re getting married this summer.”

_Oh._

“Congratulations!” You grinned at him. “I’m happy for you, ‘Samu. Truly.”

And, again, you meant it. No hard feelings, no malice.

Osamu looked at you intensely for a bit, opening his mouth a couple times as if to say something before deciding against it, and settling on a simple, “Thank you.”

The two of you continued on in pleasant conversation for the rest of the ride. And much later, when you went off before him on your own stop, you turned around and gave him one last friendly wave, to which he cheekily returned.

There were a bunch of times in the past years when you wondered what would have become of your life now if you had never broken up with him for your career. Just fleeting thoughts and musings, nothing too deep and serious. Yet in all those times, you never once regretted the decision you made.

And now, after your chance meeting with him, you felt a sense of contentment you didn’t even realize you were missing. Sure, it would’ve been sweet and romantic if this day had went on with a promise for more. But for now, it was enough for you to know that you and Osamu used to be _something_.

And that, in itself, was more than alright.


End file.
